This invention relates to drive belts and more particularly to fan-folded drive belts.
Prior art fan-folded drive belts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,002 issued to Cataldo on Apr. 8, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,388 issued to Cataldo on Sept. 10, 1985. The drawings in these patents describe the prior art shape of the stamped strip prior to folding. These belts exhibit high stress levels at the inner and outer corners of the belt slot. This stress can be detrimental to the life of the belt or could significantly limit the load capacity of the belt.